harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
William Weasley
|krew = Czysta |pseudonim = Bill |płeć = M |rasa = Człowiek |oczy = Niebieskie |włosy = Rude |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor * Zakon Feniksa * Muszelka |rodzina = * Molly Weasley * Artur Weasley * Fleur Weasley * Victoire Weasley * Dominique Weasley * Louis Weasley * Charlie Weasley * Percy Weasley * * George Weasley * Ron Weasley * Ginny Potter * Harry Potter * James Potter II * Albus Potter * Lily Potter II * Hermiona Granger * Hugo Granger-Weasley * Rose Granger-Weasley * Audrey Weasley * Molly Weasley II * Lucy Weasley * Angelina Weasley * Fred Weasley II * Roxanne Weasley * Gabrielle Delacour * Muriel Weasley * Bilius Weasley * Apolonia Delacour * Pan Delacour |różdżka = Nieznana |aktor = * Richard Fish * Domhnall Gleeson |tytuł = Prefekt Prefekt Naczelny |praca = Łamacz klątw w Banku Gringotta |dom = Gryffindor |status = Żonaty }} William „Bill” Artur Weasley (ur. 29 listopada 1970 r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi, był najstarszym synem Artura i Molly Weasleyów. Uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie od września 1982 do czerwca 1989 roku. Był prefektem i prefektem naczelnym. Po ukończeniu szkoły rozpoczął pracę dla Banku Gringotta jako łamacz klątw w Egipcie. W 1995 roku wrócił do Anglii, aby wstąpić w szeregi reaktywowanego Zakonu Feniksa, który walczył z odrodzonym Voldemortem. W tym okresie zaczął spotykać się z Fleur Delacour. Podczas zaatakowania Hogwartu przez popleczników Voldemorta, Bill został poważnie poraniony przez Greybacka, który był wilkołakiem. Na szczęście dla Billa, nie było wtedy pełni księżyca i Greyback nie był przemieniony. Skończyło się tylko na bliznach oraz na nabraniu kilku wilczych cech, jak np. jedzenie krwistych, słabo wysmażonych steków. Poślubił Fleur Delacour 1 sierpnia 1997 roku. Po ślubie wyprowadzili się od rodziców Billa i zamieszkali w Muszelce, gdzie pomogli Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie dojść do siebie po ucieczce z Dworu Malfoyów. Bill brał udział w drugiej bitwie o Hogwart i przeżył. Po wojnie Bill i Fleur doczekali się trojga dzieci: córek Victoire i Dominique oraz syna Louisa. Biografia Dzieciństwo i Hogwart Bill mieszkał ze swoimi rodzicami w Norze, aż do rozpoczęcia nauki w Hogwarcie w 1982 roku. Tiara Przydziału umieściła go w Gryffindorze. Na trzecim roku uczęszczał na zajęcia z mugoloznawstwa, opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, wróżbiarstwa, numerologii i starożytne runy, co oznacza, że musiał korzystać ze Zmieniacza Czasu. Na piątym roku nauki został Prefektem i zdał dwanaście SUMów. Na siódmym roku był już Prefektem Naczelnym. Przez pewien czas korespondował z kolegą z Brazylii, który zaproponował mu udział w wymianie międzyszkolnej. Pod naciskiem rodziców, których nie było na to stać, był zmuszony odmówić. Ów znajomy obraził się i wysłał Billowi kapelusz, po którego założeniu Billowi uschły uszy. Praca dla Gringotta mały|lewo|Rodzina Weasleyów na wakacjach w Egipcie Po ukończeniu Hogwartu, Bill rozpoczął pracę dla Banku Gringotta jako Łamacz Zaklęć w Egipcie. mały W Boże Narodzenie 1992 roku, odwiedzili go rodzice. Latem 1993 roku Weasleyowie wygrali główną nagrodę w loterii Proroka Codziennego i odwiedzili Billa całą rodziną, a on zabrał ich na wycieczkę po egipskich grobowcach. Latem 1994 roku, Bill powrócił do Nory, aby obejrzeć finał Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu ze swoją rodziną. Wtedy to pierwszy raz spotkał się z najlepszym przyjacielem swojego brata, Harrym. Kiedy śmierciożercy zrobili zamieszanie po zakończeniu meczu, Bill pomógł Ministerstwu opanować sytuację. Podczas potyczki został ranny w ramię. Później Bill pomagał eskortować Harry'ego i Hermionę na stację King's Cross, skąd mieli odjechać ekspresem do Hogwartu. W 1995 roku, Bill wziął więcej wolnego w pracy, by móc razem z matką przyjechać do Hogwartu i kibicować Harry'emu podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Fleur Delacour, która od początku interesowała się nim. Po śmierci Cedrika Diggory'ego i rewelacjach o powrocie Voldemorta, Bill opuścił Hogwart, aby poinformować o tych wiadomościach swojego ojca. Praca biurowa w Gringottcie Bill wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa i poprosił szefostwo Gringotta o posadę biurową w Anglii, aby efektywniej wspomagać Zakon. Porzucił grobowce, ale zaczął się spotykać z Fleur Delacour, która skończyła szkołę i rozpoczęła pracę na pół etatu dla Gringotta, by poprawić swój angielski. Podczas Bożego Narodzenia w 1995 roku, Bill odwiedził swojego ojca w szpitalu, po tym, jak został pokąsany przez Nagini, podczas wypełniania zadania dla Zakonu. Gdy po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic świat czarodziejów ogarnął strach spowodowany powrotem Voldemorta, Bill poprosił Fleur o rękę, zaledwie po roku znajomości. Latem 1996 roku, Fleur zamieszkała na kilka tygodni w Norze, by móc lepiej poznać rodzinę przyszłego męża. Swoim charakterem i sposobem bycia doprowadzała Hermionę, Ginny i panią Weasley do szału. Obrona Hogwartu i walka ze Śmierciożercami mały|128px|Bill W czerwcu 1997 roku, Bill był jednym z członków Zakonu Feniksa, którzy zostali oddelegowani przez Dumbledore'a do patrolowania okolic Hogwartu podczas jego nieobecności, gdy razem z Harrym starali się odnaleźć jeden z horkruksów. W tym czasie dzięki pomocy Dracona Malfoya do szkoły dostali się Śmierciożercy. Wywiązała się walka między nimi a członkami Zakonu. W czasie walki Bill został zaatakowany i pogryziony przez wilkołaka Fenrira Greybacka. Jego twarz była okropnie poraniona. Z powodu natury sprawcy tych obrażeń, ran nie dało się wyleczyć tak, by nie pozostawiły blizn. Na szczęście dla Billa, Greyback nie był pod postacią wilkołaka, więc nie spotkał go los Lupina(nie został wilkołakiem). Gdy Fleur zobaczyła rany Billa, swoim zachowaniem ostatecznie przekonała do siebie panią Weasley, gdyż udowodniła, że nie zależy jej wyłącznie na jego wyglądzie. Przez pewien czas był zmuszony pozostać w Skrzydle Szpitalnym pod troskliwą opieką pani Pomfrey, by powrócić do sił. Kilka dni później Bill uczestniczył pogrzebie Dumbledore'a, który został zabity przez Severusa Snape'a na własne życzenie wypowiedziane rok wcześniej. W lipcu 1997 roku, Bill był jednym z członków Zakonu Feniksa, którzy pomagali bezpiecznie przetransportować Harry'ego z domu Dursleyów do Nory. Leciał na Testralu razem z Fleur, która za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego przybrała wygląd Harry'ego. Podczas ewakuacji zostali zaatakowani przez śmierciożerców i samego Lorda Voldemorta. Wtedy też zginął Alastor Moody, zabity zaklęciem Voldemorta. Bill i Fleur byli naocznymi świadkami tego wydarzenia, dlatego to właśnie Bill razem z Remusem Lupinem wyruszył na poszukiwanie ciała Moody'ego, by móc urządzić należyty pogrzeb. Nie udało im się jednak odnaleźć jego ciała. Ślub mały|200px|lewo|Bill i Fleur na swoim ślubie. Bill i Fleur wzięli ślub 1 sierpnia 1997 roku. Ich wesele zostało zakłócone pojawieniem się Śmierciożerców, którym udało się przedrzeć przez zaklęcia ochronne Nory, kiedy w końcu zdobyli Ministerstwo Magii i zabili Ministra Magii. Wszyscy goście weselni zostali przepytani i puszczeni wolno, gdyż Śmierciożercy szukali Harry'ego Pottera, którego nikt na weselu nie widział (Harry był na weselu, ale wcześniej wypił eliksir wielosokowy z włosem rudego, mugolskiego chłopca, by mógł udawać, że jest dalekim krewnym Weasleyów). Po ślubie Bill powrócił do pracy i razem z Fleur zamieszkali we własnym domu nad morzem – Muszelce. Później, tego samego roku, Bill i Fleur gościli u siebie Rona, który zatrzymał się u nich po tym, jak opuścił Harry'ego i Hermionę, podczas poszukiwania horkruksów. Pomimo tego, że nie był zadowolony z tego, co Ron zrobił, Bill zobaczył, jak bardzo Ronowi jest przykro i nie poinformował reszty rodziny, że Ron przebywa w jego domu. W marcu 1998 roku, Harry, Ron i Hermiona uciekli z Dworu Malfoyów, gdzie byli więzieni po tym, jak zostali pojmani przez szmalcowników. Razem z nimi przybyli inni więźniowie: Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Gryfek i Pan Ollivander. Otrzymali oni od Billa i Fleur schronienie. Bill pozwolił Harry'emu pochować Zgredka w swoim ogrodzie. Bill i jego ojciec liczyli się z tym, że fakt, iż są po stronie Harry'ego Pottera wyjdzie na jaw, więc zabezpieczyli swoje domy za pomocą Zaklęcia Fideliusa. William ostatecznie zrezygnował z pracy i został strażnikiem tajemnicy swojego domu. Po kilku tygodniach Bill odkrył, że Harry planuje z Gryfkiem jakieś przedsięwzięcie. Niewtajemniczony w szczegóły ostrzegł Harry'ego, przed zawieraniem umów z goblinami. Bitwa o Hogwart mały|236px|Bill wędrujący na drugą Bitwę Niedługo po tym, Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Gryfek, opuścili dom Billa i Fleur. Po jakimś czasie Bill dowiedział się o konieczności obrony Hogwartu. Prawdopodobnie stało się to dzięki temu, że w jego domu przebywało dwoje członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a – Luna i Dean. Neville wezwał członków GD za pomocą magicznego galeona opracowanego przez Hermionę. Dzięki temu na pomoc wezwano Zakon Feniksa. Zaraz po tym Bill i Fleur teleportowali się do Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem i znajdującym się tam tunelem, dostali się do Pokoju Życzeń w Hogwarcie. Bill był jedną z osób, która sprzeciwiała się udziałowi Ginny w bitwie z powodu jej młodego wieku. Bill wziął czynny udział w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart i przeżył, stracił jednak brata. Fred Weasley zginął w eksplozji spowodowanej przez śmierciożercę Rookwooda. Późniejsze życie Po zakończeniu wojny, Bill i Fleur doczekali się dwóch córek – Victorie i Dominique oraz syna Louisa. Ich najstarsza córka urodziła się w rocznicę Bitwy o Hogwart i na cześć tego wydarzenia nazwano ją Victorie, co po francusku oznacza zwycięstwo. Wydawało się, że odziedziczy wygląd po matce i będzie bardzo piękną dziewczyną. Zdaje się także, że ich najstarsza córka Victorie była w związku z Teddym Lupinem. Dominique i Louis urodzili się po 2001 roku. Wygląd Bill był wysoki, szczupły i bardzo przystojny. Miał rude włosy, podobnie jak reszta jego rodziny. W młodości lubił nosić długie włosy, które zaplatał w koński ogon. W uchu nosił kieł nieznanego zwierzęcia. Nosił ubrania w rockowym stylu oraz swoje ulubione buty ze smoczej skóry. Po ataku Greybacka w 1997, twarz Billa była pokryta bliznami. Charakter mały|264px|lewo|Od lewej: Hermiona, Ron, Bill i goblin Gryfek Bill był przyjacielski i miał pogodne usposobienie. Łatwo można było nawiązać z nim kontakt, a mówiąc potocznie, można go określić słowem cool. Mimo tego, potrafi być także poważny. Był dobrze wykształcony. Swoją wiedzę wykorzystywał w budowaniu relacji na linii czarodziej – goblin. Mimo tego, że był najstarszy z rodzeństwa, miał duże poczucie humoru i umiał się dobrze bawić. Był bardzo odważny. Świadczy o tym fakt, że pracował jako łamacz klątw dla Banku Gringotta, oraz że wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa, by walczyć z Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami. Kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy się z nim spotkał, był zaskoczony jego swobodnym zachowaniem. Z opowieści Rona wywnioskował bowiem, że Bill jest „starszą wersją” Percy'ego. Etymologia imienia Imię William jest angielską formą niemieckiego imienia Wilhelm i składa się ze słów wil co oznacza „''wola''” lub „''pragnienie''” oraz helm – „''ochrona''”. To bardzo popularne imię w Szwecji, Danii, Australii (w tych krajach ma pierwsze miejsce pod względem popularności), Norwegii oraz USA i Wielkiej Brytaniihttp://www.behindthename.com/name/william. Relacje Rodzina mały|prawo|Rodzina Weasleyów w komplecie. Bill utrzymuje dobre stosunki z całą swoją rodziną. Wydaje się, że z całego rodzeństwa najbliższy jest mu Charlie. Bill zawsze zachowywał się przyzwoicie wobec Rona. Pokazał to w 1997 roku, gdy Ron przybył do jego domu po tym, jak opuścił Harry'ego i Hermionę. Jego jedyna siostra, Ginny, zawsze patrzyła z podziwem na Billa. Wspierała go podczas jego kłótni z matką, której nie podobał się jego styl. Mimo tego, Ginny nie mogła przez długi czas znieść jego związku z Fleur, która doprowadzała ją do szału. Gdy jej matka zaakceptowała dziewczynę Billa, Ginny doszła do wniosku, że i ona może ją zaakceptować. Był dla Ginny autorytetem: kiedy wraz z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną rozmawiali o swojej nienawiści do Snape'a, Ginny powiedziała, że Bill także za nim nie przepadał. Ron także podziwiał Billa, być może dlatego, że był jedynym z jego rodzeństwa, który mu nie dokuczał. Fleur Delacour mały|188px|lewo|Na ślubie Bill spotkał Fleur Delacour w czerwcu 1995 roku, podczas finału Turnieju Trójmagicznego na którym był razem z matką, by kibicować Harry'emu. Wydała mu się bardzo atrakcyjna, mimo tego, że widział ją z pewnej odległości. Krótko po tym Bill wrócił do Anglii, gdyż poprosił o stanowisko za biurkiem. W tym samym czasie pracę u Gringotta otrzymała Fleur, która chciała podszlifować swój angielski. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Bill i Fleur zaczęli się spotykać ze sobą. Ich wspólne relacje w ciągu roku wzrosły do tego stopnia, że Bill, ku rozpaczy swojej matki, poprosił Fleur o rękę. Dodatkowe obawy Molly Weasley wzmacniał fakt, że Voldemort był w pełni sił. Na dodatek Fleur, swoim sposobem mówienia i tendencją do wypowiadania swoich myśli na głos, irytowały panią Weasley. Jego matka była przekonana, że jedyna rzecz, która skłania ich ku sobie, to fizyczna atrakcyjność obojga. Fleur udowodniła jednak, że Molly nie ma racji. Gdy twarz Billa została zeszpecona bliznami, Fleur nie odtrąciła go. Pokazała, że jej uczucia co do niego są szczere i że nie zamierza zostawić przyszłego męża w potrzebie. Udowodniła, że kocha Billa bez względu na to, jak wygląda. Jej deklaracje sprawiły, że zyskała akceptację w oczach pani Weasley. Od tej pory wiedziała, że jej syn dokonał trafnego wyboru.mały|312px|Wesele 1 sierpnia 1997 roku Bill poślubił Fleur Delacour. Kilka lat później na świat przyszły ich dzieci: córki Victoire i Dominique oraz syn Louis. Rodzina mieszkała na stałe w położonej nad morzem Muszelce, która w przeszłości należała do krewnych Weasleyów (w ekranizacji Bill Weasley powiedział, że do Muszelki przyjeżdżali w dzieciństwie, w odwiedziny do ciotki). Harry Potter Bill po raz pierwszy spotkał Harry'ego Pottera w 1994 roku. Zrobił na Harrym dobre wrażenie, choć ten spodziewał się, że Bill będzie starszą wersją Percy'ego Weasleya. Odtąd Bill stał się kimś w rodzaju starszego brata dla Harry'ego. Podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego przyjechał do Hogwartu, by kibicować Harry'emu, co go bardzo ucieszyło. Później razem walczyli w Pierwszej Bitwie o Hogwart, w której Bill został ciężko ranny, co bardzo poruszyło Harry'ego. Później pomógł eskortować Pottera do Nory. Po brawurowej ucieczce Harry'ego i reszty jego przyjaciół, Bill udzielił im schronienia w swoim domu, Muszelce. Bill zawsze starał się wspierać i pomagać Harry'emu. Martwił się o niego, gdy wraz z Ronem i Hermioną planowali włamać się do Banku Gringotta. Ich wzajemne stosunki były bardzo dobre. Po wojnie zostali rodziną, gdy Harry ożenił się z siostrą Billa, Ginny. Hermiona Granger Bill poznał Hermionę latem 1994 roku, gdy ta przyjechała do Nory na wakacje. Choć nie było między nimi bliższych relacji, zdaje się, że Hermiona lubiła Billa. Z pewnością miała na uwadze to, że tak jak ona sama brat Rona był prymusem. W późniejszym czasie walczyli razem w Pierwszej oraz Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart. Gdy podczas pierwszej Bill został ranny, wraz z Harrym i Ronem często odwiedzała go w skrzydle szpitalnym. W 1997 roku była gościem na weselu Billa z Fleur Delacour. Rok później z przyjaciółmi ukrywała się w domu Billa. Kilka lat później zostali rodziną, gdyż Hermiona została żoną jego najmłodszego brata Rona. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Bill dołączył do Zakonu Feniksa w 1995 roku. Miał dobre stosunki z większością innych członków zakonu. William zadawał się lubić Albusa Dumbledore'a, który był dyrektorem Hogwartu, gdy Bill do niego uczęszczał. Był lojalny w stosunku do Dumbledore'a, nawet po jego śmierci. Udowodnił to, walcząc w czasie Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart. Bill miał też dobre stosunki z Remusem Lupinem. Łączyła ich to samo przykre doświadczenie – obaj zostali pogryzieni przez wilkołaka. Lupin z pewnością wspierał Billa bezpośrednio po tej tragedii, będąc doświadczonym i obytym w temacie. Po przenosinach Harry'ego do Nory, obaj wybrali się na poszukiwania ciała poległego Szalonookiego Moody'ego. Przyjaźnił się również z żoną Lupina, Nimfadorą Tonks. Walczyli razem w wielu bitwach i byli w zbliżonym wieku. Matka Billa próbowała ich nawet zeswatać. Bill był jedną z pierwszych osób, które dowiedziały się o narodzinach synka Tonks, Teddy'ego. Ciekawostki * Bill był grany przez dwóch aktorów. Najpierw w jego rolę wcielił się Brytyjczyk Richard Fish. Pojawił się jedynie na fotografii, przedstawiającej rodzinę Weasleyów w Egipcie, w adaptacji książki Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu. Później, w obu częściach Insygni Śmierci, rolę tę przyjął Irlandczyk Domhnall Gleeson. Co ciekawe, autorzy filmu pominęli postać Billa podczas kręcenia Czary Ognia i Zakonu Feniksa. * Matka Billa próbowała zeswatać go z Tonks, jednak jej się nie udało. Co ciekawe, ich pierworodne dzieci, Victorie i Teddy, zakochali się w sobie. * Podobnie jak kilku innych bohaterów powieści, William dostał drugie imię po ojcu (tj. Artur). * W filmie Domhnall Gleenson (jako Bill Weasley) ogłasza śmierć Szalonookiego Moody'ego, którego gra jego ojciec, Brendan Gleeson. * W serii książkowej, Harry poznaje Billa już w Czarze Ognia, natomiast w filmie poznają się dopiero w Insygniach Śmierci, wtedy też Bill mówi Harry'emu, że zaatakował go Greyback. Jak wiemy z Harry'ego Pottera i Księcia Półkrwi, Harry dobrze wiedział, kto sprawił, że Bill ma blizny. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Rodzina Delacour Kategoria:Pracownicy Banku Gringotta Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1970 Kategoria:Prefekci Hogwartu da:William Weasley de:William Arthur Weasley en:William Weasley es:William Weasley et:Bill Weasley fi:William Weasley fr:Bill Weasley it:Bill Weasley ja:ビル・ウィーズリー nl:Bill Wemel no:Rolf-Arthur Wiltersen pt-br:Guilherme Weasley ru:Билл Уизли sv:Bill Weasley uk:Білл Візлі zh:比尔·韦斯莱